The use of bone stabilization/fixation devices to align or position bones is well established. Furthermore, the use of spinal bone stabilization/fixation devices to align or position specific vertebrae or a region of the spine is well established. Typically such devices for the spine utilize a spinal fixation element, comprised of a relatively rigid member such as a plate or a rod that is used as a coupler between adjacent vertebrae. Such a spinal fixation element can effect a rigid positioning of adjacent vertebrae when attached to the pedicle portion of the vertebrae using pedicle bone anchorage screws. Once the coupled vertebrae are spatially fixed in position, procedures can be performed, healing can proceed, or spinal fusion may take place.
Spinal fixation elements may be introduced to stabilize the various vertebrae of the spine. Some devices for this purpose are designed to be attached directly to the spine, but the generally invasive nature of standard paraspinal approach used to implant these devices may pose drawbacks. For example, muscle disruption and blood loss may result from standard paraspinal implantation approaches.
Conventional pedicle screw systems and even more recently designed pedicle screw systems also have several drawbacks. Some of these pedicle screw systems are rather large and bulky, which may result in more tissue damage in and around the surgical site when the pedicle screw system is installed during surgery. The prior art pedicle screw systems have a rod-receiving device that is pre-operatively coupled or attached to the pedicle screw. In addition, some of the prior art pedicle screw systems include numerous components that must all be carefully assembled together. Further, traditional pedicle screw systems are pre-operatively assembled, which makes these systems more difficult to install and maneuver in a spinal operation where MIS techniques are used.